


Family

by Mango_Cult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phil has wings, Phil is disappointed in his sons, Pogtopia, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Tommy centric, i didn't want it to be Tommy centric but it just happened :(, inspired by a fic I read last night, l'manburg, sbi, techno and Wilbur betrays Tommy, villain!techno, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: "Tommy should never have joined the family. There's a reason the Sleepy Boys were made with us three, Phil! Tommy will never be our brother."~~~Or, in which Tommy learns that the people closest to you can betray you.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 694





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i thought we were family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036187) by [iiKitKatTheOcelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot). 



_"Let's blow it up."_

Tommy stared at the tall man in front of him. His limbs were locked in place, mind freezing over numbly as he registered what had just been said.

Wilbur was planning on blowing up his home. The very place where he would wake up, go to sleep, run in the flower field with Tubbo, help lead a revolution with Wilbur, laugh and pull pranks on Fundy and Eret, bake with Niki, celebrate their freedom from Dream. Did all that mean nothing to Wilbur? 

Every brick in the walls of his L'Manburg was filled with sentimentality. Its people had built its sky-high walls with their own hands, with their own blood and sweat and tears. Wilbur was the one to lead the bloody revolution. Wilbur was the one who had celebrated and cried and laughed the most in the glorious dawn of their new freedom. Wilbur was the one who cared the most about L'Manburg, their corner of the world abandoned by all others. 

Then why was the same man standing here with a frenzied and blood-thirsty look in his dark eyes? Everything had meant nothing to Wilbur. Maybe it had in the past, before Pogtopia, before the election. However, the strong leader of a glorious civilisation he once knew was dead. A crazed sort of light bled where the soft, comforting eyes he once knew faded away. 

Tommy stumbled a step back, roughly shrugging off the hands Wilbur had patted onto his shoulders. 

For the first time since the war, he felt genuine fear. This wasn't some situation he could joke and squirm out of. This was his best friend. His own _friend_ —no, his own brother—wanted to ruin the lands he had once lived in.

The blond teen heard heavy footsteps clomping down the stairs. He turned his head to see the eldest of the 'family' enter the room. Technoblade nodded his hello at Tommy and Wilbur, pink ponytail bobbing with the movement. Tommy sent a pleading look at the eldest for help, to get Wilbur thinking correctly, to snap him out of this frenzied state, to ground his brother. 

However, Tommy watched in a sinking feeling of despair and horror as Techno only gave him a confused expression and leaned his head towards Wilbur who gleefully whispered a couple words into Techno's ear.

He saw Technos lips curve into a wicked small smile. 

It was too late. 

So Tommy ran, out of Pogtopia, anywhere but there he would feel safer. Was it raining, or was that his tears on his face? He couldn't see where he was going. He blindly swiped at his face, sprinting as far as he could from the room where it happened.

He just wanted to protect his home. Why did it end up like this? He ran far, far away from Pogtopia. His brothers—could he even say they were his brothers anymore?— They betrayed him. That's not what brothers were supposed to do. 

His legs weak, he finally staggered to a stop in a towering forest. He dragged himself under a tree and tucked his knees into himself, rocking back and forth among the roots and quietly sobbing, shuddering and hiccuping through a relentless torrent of burning tears. 

The hours had trickled by. The reddening sun shot its orange rays through the leaves and dappled the foliage near Tommy's feet. A small flutter of wings made Tommy's head shoot up and stare as a person descended from the sky. The only person he could trust. It was Phil. 

Tommy smiled, fighting back more tears which threatened to spill. 

_"How did you find me?"_ He had whispered with a cracking voice.

Phil had just laughed and told him he had a feeling he would be here, after all, they were _family._

_Family. What did that really mean? ___

__Was it something built on trust? That couldn't be right, if Tommy and Wilbur and Techno were family. Maybe Tommy wasn't a part of Techno and Wilbur's family, and maybe he never was in the first place._ _

__Tommy chewed on his lip all the way back to Pogtopia. Phil walked beside him, radiating a fatherly aura and settling a comfortable silence between them. He had told Phil what had happened, and Phil had relievingly been upset._ _

__Maybe they'd be a proper family, Will and Techno and Tommy, if Phil talked to them. Maybe Phil could talk Wilbur out of his crazed state or knock some sense into him. The teen tightened his grip on Phil's arm. Phil was here, it was okay. The pain was over. He'd have his brothers back soon._ _

___But there was a feeling that he wouldn't._ _ _

__When they got to the opening of Pogtopia, the sun had already set. The sidewalks once filled with street chatter were eerily silent. Arriving at the base of a hill, Tommy let go of Phil's arm and pulled out a shovel from a crevice in the wall. He dug away at the dirt hill, uncovering the hidden base nestled in the hill._ _

__As he expected, Wilbur and Techno were present, focused on a blueprint-a blueprint of their city, with chalk marks where bombs would be planted which Tommy noticed with a sick feeling-noticing when Phil and Tommy had walked in._ _

___"Hey Phil!"_ Wilbur chirped cheerfully. However, his demeanor was off._ _

___"Wilbur, care to explain why I found your brother crying in the middle of the forest?"_ Phil demanded. _ _

__Phil put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. The teen relaxed his tense shoulders, mustering a brave expression to stare down the two men with. He didn't like it here. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife._ _

___"Oh Phil, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean! My only brother is right here, right beside me through my ups and downs."_ _ _

__Tommy caught sight of a barely concealed malicious sneer Wilbur had shot at him. He shifted his eyes downwards. So Wilbur really didn't consider him a part of the family._ _

___"Tommy should never have joined the family. There's a reason the Sleepy Boys were made with us three, Phil! Tommy will never be our brother."_ _ _

__Phil took a step back, an indescribable expression on his face. Tommy could tell the fatherly figure wasn't prepared for the conversation that had played out. Tommy gave Phil a sad smile and pulled his arm towards the exit._ _

___"Wilbur, I'm very disappointed in you."_ Phil murmured softly._ _

__Phil turned abruptly, pulling Tommy not unkindly towards the hole in the wall from where cold night air breezed in. Tommy turned towards the two adults still in the base. Wilbur had finally stopped smirking. His face had fallen slack when Phil spoke those six words. Tommy felt a spike of intense distaste when the man opened his mouth to speak again._ _

___"I've disappointed you enough times Phil. I've gotten used to it. You really do trust me too much at times."_ _ _

__Tommy was practically dragged out of the base by Phil, the man walking them far into the horizon before turning to Tommy with a tired yet still so warm smile._ _

__

___"Let's go home."_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> AJDHAHHWJSJAJA OKAY SO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE 700 WORDS LONG AND THEM CHERRY BUMPED IT UP TO 1100 WHEN BETA READING AND EDITING DHMU GONNA CRY 
> 
> anyways, so yeah uhhh Cherry edited a bunch of this, and I wrote jusy the general plot line :) 
> 
> I have another fic in the works!!! It'll be beta read by Cherry but I will punch them if they change anything too majour!! Anyways I'm posting this in school now ok bye


End file.
